1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a groundwater collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a groundwater collecting apparatus which can collect groundwater regardless of a size of a monitoring well and a collecting depth, and can selectively collect the groundwater at a specific depth.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various apparatuses are used to collect groundwater in a monitoring well. Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, a configuration of a general groundwater collecting apparatus is described.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating a conventional groundwater collecting apparatus 10 using a lift pump 12, FIG. 2 is a configuration diagram illustrating a conventional groundwater collecting apparatus using an underwater pump 22, and FIG. 3 is a configuration diagram illustrating a conventional groundwater collecting apparatus using a conventional inertia pump 32.
The groundwater collecting apparatus 10 of FIG. 1 includes a guide pipe 18 and the lift pump 12. The guide pipe 18 is inserted into a monitoring well H, and is inserted to a level below a level L of groundwater. The lift pump 12 is formed on a ground portion of the guide pipe 18, and pumps groundwater from the monitoring well H.
The groundwater in the monitoring well H is guided to a ground along the guide pipe 18, by a suction force occurring in the lift pump 12.
A groundwater collecting apparatus 20 illustrated in FIG. 2 includes the underwater pump 22 and a guide pipe 28. The underwater pump 22 is formed on a level below a level L of groundwater which exists in a monitoring well H, and the guide pipe 28 is connected to the underwater pump 22 to guide pumped groundwater.
Accordingly, the groundwater in the monitoring well H is guided to a ground along the guide pipe 28, by a pumping force occurring in the underwater pump 22.
A groundwater collecting apparatus 30 illustrated in FIG. 3 includes the inertia pump 32 and a guide pipe 38. The inertia pump 32 is formed on a level below a level L of groundwater which exists in a monitoring well H, and the guide pipe 38 is connected to the inertia pump 32 to guide the groundwater.
In this instance, the inertia pump 32 includes a body part 34, an inertia ball 35 being formed inside the body part 34, and an upper stopper 36 being included in the body part 34. A channel hole is formed on a lower portion of the inertia pump 32 to admit the groundwater, and the inertia ball 35 is formed inside the body part 34.
The inertia ball 35 moves in a vertical direction inside the body part 34, and selectively covers the channel hole being formed in the body part 34. That is, when the body part 34 moves downward, the groundwater in the monitoring well H flows into the body part 34 through the channel hole, and when the body part 34 moves upward, the inertia ball 35 covers the channel hole. Accordingly, when vertical movement of the body part 34 is generated, the groundwater in the monitoring well H is pumped toward a ground.
However, the above described conventional groundwater collecting apparatuses have problems as follows:
In the groundwater collecting apparatus 10 of FIG. 1 using the lift pump 12, since the lift pump 12 has a limited suction force, there is a depth limit for groundwater to be lifted to a ground.
The underwater pump 22 of FIG. 2 can collect groundwater in a deeper location in comparison to the lift pump 12, however the underwater pump 22 has problems in that, as a depth increases, a capacity and a size of the underwater pump 22 is required to be greater, and more particularly, when a diameter of the monitoring well H is smaller, there is a limit to expand the capacity of the underwater pump 22.
Also, in a case of the inertia pump 32, limits for a collecting depth and a size of the monitoring well H are comparatively less, however the guide pipe 38 should be made of a robust material in order to transmit vertical movement on a ground to the inertia pump 32 being located in a corresponding collecting depth.
Also, there is a problem, in that the monitoring well H for groundwater may be destroyed since an inner wall of the monitoring well H is damaged due to vertical movement of the inertia pump 32.